


Nephilim

by 1evis1ittleasshole



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killers, Stalking, dubcon, possible sugar daddy elements, set in Los Angeles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1evis1ittleasshole/pseuds/1evis1ittleasshole
Summary: He wants to fuck Levi, he wants to spoil Levi, he wants Levi.How far will Erwin go to get what he wants?





	1. Halo

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this self indulgence is also your indulgence.

24

5’3 

grey eyes

dark hair 

average sized cock

lean but fit

The description was rather straightforward lacking the alluring charisma found in other escort ads. There was no flirtatious title or mention of any attractive personality traits just a strict set of rules, physical characteristics, and his name: Levi. It was just what Erwin was searching for in all honesty, he wasn’t looking for personality anyway. In the end it wouldn’t matter when he was done satisfying himself. He almost appreciated the lack of glamour. 

His photo, however, is what drove Erwin to contact him. It was a typical bathroom selfie but the smaller man in the picture had a striking presence. His grey eyes were almost haunting in the photo with their intensity. His black hair cropped in an undercut contrasted with his pale skin that was covered with various tattoos. His ears were pierced on the top and bottom a silver septum pierced his nose. Erwin had to admit he was captivated. 

That’s what lead him to this moment, casually dressed and waiting for the escort to arrive due to Levi declining his offer to pick him up. It’s been awhile since he felt curiosity for a stranger, he certainly was different from the other escorts on the site. Plus Levi’s willingness to meet at his home was a pleasant surprise. He lived just outside the city in a more quiet neighborhood. His large house was modern and comfortable surrounded by greenery and wildlife. The sizable property was to Erwin’s taste but some wouldn’t care for being so isolated.

There was a knock at the door drawing Erwin away from the work on his laptop. He took his time putting it on the coffee table and straightening his clothes as he went to open his door. 

“Erwin?” Levi asked when he saw Erwin, he looked a bit tense his eyes were squinted in suspicion. His phone was clenched in his hand thumb pressed against the screen. He looked a bit nervous, Erwin had to admit he didn’t expect that reaction.

“Yes that’s me, nice to meet you Levi.” Erwin said giving him a charming white smile before moving to let Levi in. “I’m sorry if this wasn’t what you expected.” Erwin said in an amused tone.  Levi hesitated before walking past Erwin his face neutral as he visibly calmed checking out the large space. 

“Yeah I didn’t really expect butt-fuck nowhere, thought I was lost for a minute.” Levi turned towards him as Erwin closed the door. “Plus my other clients don’t tend to look like models.” Levi stated casually. Erwin chuckled at the statement. “Well I’m glad the attraction is mutual.” Erwin said his baritone lowering an octave. Levi only grunted at that though Erwin could see a slight blush forming on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “You’ve got a nice place here. Pretty clean too.” he said changing the subject.

The dark haired man did seem to have a particular thing for cleanliness according to their conversation over text. He watched as the escort meticulously scanned the area before his eyes landed on him. His gaze was scrutinizing picking the taller man apart with a blunt stare. Had Erwin been an insecure man he would feel incredibly intimidated by that gaze ; instead he smiled gesturing for Levi to sit at the bar before moving to the kitchen. 

Levi’s face was still trained in a stoic expression but Erwin could tell he was a bit on edge by his slight frown. He went to hang up his leather jacket in the anteroom before moving over to sit down on a shiny red barstool. 

“Would you like a drink?” Erwin said pulling out two glasses. 

“I’d like my money first.” Levi said. He was as frank as his profile was. No-nonsense, straight to business, no unnecessary trimmings. Erwin would assume that most clients would hate breaking the fantasy that way but a pretty face like Levi’s is worth his crass personality. Then again a man with his stature probably had to deal with people trying to get over on him all the time.

 Erwin pulled out his wallet taking out several bills. “250 an hour right?” he counted them handing Levi the money. He took the money furrowing his brow when he counted two hours worth. He gave Erwin a look before stuffing the money in his own wallet. 

“Most people pay for an hour and barely last 15 minutes, you really think two hours is necessary?” Erwin wondered why Levi would question someone overpaying him but he figured Levi was a fair businessman of sorts. He could appreciate that.

“I prefer getting to know each other a bit before we do anything, if you don’t mind?” he said a tinge of teasing in his tone. 

Levi out a small laugh. “That’s fine.” he shrugged dismissively. “I want water, by the way.” Erwin nodded pouring himself a bit of brandy with ice. He could feel eyes on him while he prepared Levi’s drink watching his hands as they moved. The smaller man was not too keen on letting his guard down it seemed. Erwin could change that. He passed Levi’s drink to him before placing his own on the bar. 

“I’m guessing you have a good job since you can afford to hire whores and invite them to your luxury home for casual conversation.” Levi stated in a flat tone taking a sip of water. Erwin watched as his throat bobbed with the swallow. A pale neck only marred by a tattoo of three black birds flying towards his ear. Erwin was entranced by the way his skin caught on the light when he tilted his head back, he wanted to see what that throat looked like on the inside. 

“I’m a surgeon actually. And I wouldn’t exactly call this a luxury home.” he said taking a sip of his own drink. The burn of alcohol felt refreshing, his muscles loosened in relaxation as he studied the other man. He was even more beautiful in person, his features both sharp and soft all at once. Unlike Erwin’s own conventionally attractive eyes Levi’s were otherworldly in the way they danced in the light. His arched eyebrows and petite features gave him a more androgynous look his dark locks framed his face like soft drapes. Erwin already felt a familiar  pull, tightening his hand around his glass steeling himself to be patient.

Levi scoffed at the comment shaking his head. “Please, your living room set probably costs more than anything I’ve ever owned. Surgeons must got it good.” his lips twitched up into a smirk.

“Well, I happen to be particularly good with my hands.” Erwin answered smoothly with a smirk of his own. He caught Levi’s eyes as they flickered to his hands licking his lips unconsciously. Levi looked back up, eyes challenging.

“We’ll see about that.”

 

 

They moved to the living room once things got more comfortable, sitting on one of his leather couches as Levi flipped through Erwin’s anatomy books. He commented on the creepily detailed illustrations and cringed at Erwin’s even more detailed stories about patients. Still Levi’s eyes lit up with interest while they talked. He did eventually feel comfortable enough to have a glass of Erwin’s expensive whiskey as they got to know each other. Levi didn’t say too much about his personal life as expected but he did mention his job as a tattoo artist and his love for body art.

“Did one on my thigh too,” Levi continued leaning his head against the back of the couch. “It hurt like a bitch.” he groaned. They were sitting closer now, Erwin’s elbow behind the other man with his head resting on his hand observing Levi. He chuckled at the vulgar language that often slipped past those pretty lips. Levi was rather charming when you get past his stony exterior.

“Anyone tell you you have a creepy stare?” Levi said bluntly interrupting his thoughts. Erwin quirked a thick eyebrow at Levi. “What’s so creepy about it?”

“I feel like I’m on a petri dish or something it’s really unnerving. I guess it’s a good thing you’re so good looking, makes up for it.” Levi said as his heavy lidded eyes swept over Erwin’s figure. Erwin inhaled Levi’s scent, lavender with a hint of tobacco from a cigarette habit. His mouth watered moving to place a hand on Levi’s thigh. Levi inhaled, the sound loud in the mostly silent room only the sound of fire cracking could be heard in the background.

Erwin leaned in more running his hand up Levi’s thigh. Levi bit his lip, it slipped from his teeth reddened and glistening with spit. Erwin’s eyes watched closely, he felt the urge to latch onto his mouth, bite that flesh bloody and lick it clean. He brushed his lips against Levi’s softly in an almost kiss dipping his head due to the height difference.                                         

“No kissing on the lips,” Levi whispered against his mouth. “Too intimate.” he murmured moving to nip at Erwin’s defined jaw line ignoring the burning look in Erwin’s eyes. He crawled in the blonde’s lap resting his arms on broad shoulders. The raven gave him a coy look grinding their hips together as his mouth parted in a silent moan.

“What a shame.” Erwin said in barely a whisper. He ran his hands up Levi’s ass before slipping under his shirt. He could feel small fragile ribs under his fingers flexing with every heated breath Levi took lungs pumping life in and out of him blood warming his skin. “We should get on with it then.”

Levi let out a surprised gasp when he was flipped on his back sitting up a bit before a large hand pushed him back down. Erwin trailed lips down his neck biting softly before sucking on soft skin. Levi gasped again before protesting. “Don’t leave any marks.” he breathed, though he sounded like he didn’t want Erwin to stop.

Erwin pulled up his shirt to attack his chest instead biting at dusky nipples while sliding his hands down Levi’s body to grab at his slender hips. He let out quiet little moans bucking his hips up and spreading his legs wider as Erwin’s lips travelled down his body. Erwin kissed at his jutting hipbones undoing Levi’s pants and pulling them down to his knees. 

An erection strained his dark boxers his creamy thighs spread invitingly. His smoldering eyes were glazed over with need dark eyelashes almost brushing his cheeks. His small chest heaved with heavy breaths making the ink on his skin dance. The silver of his septum glinted in the dim light sparkling. Erwin drinked in the naked want greedily. Levi submitted so beautifully to his soft touches he was so honest. It was like he was made for Erwin, existed only for him and him alone.

He dipped his head kissing the tattoo on his thigh before burying his face between Levi’s legs. Levi arched his back letting out a shaky breath and running slender fingers through his gold locks. Erwin held down his hips firmingly mouthing him through the dark fabric, he tasted the salty precome that practically drenched his boxers as he moved his tongue against Levi. 

The other man cursed in frustration coming out as a half moan. The fingers in his hair tightened urging him. Erwin pulled down his boxers admiring the redden tip of his cock. He licked up it’s length before meeting Levi’s eyes and swallowing it whole in one go his nose buried in dark wiry hair. Levi’s mouth parted before he let out a high pitched moan thin brows furrowed hands tightening in a painful grip. He fought against Erwin’s firm grip wanting to fuck into the wet heat but was stopped by strong fingers digging into his skin. Erwin continued to study every inch of his face as he hollowed his cheeks bobbing his head at a languid pace. Moans and curses fell from Levi’s lips with every flick of his tongue laving at his slit the sounds going straight to Erwin’s already painful erection. 

He quickened his pace never taking his eyes off Levi as he writhed under him. His face was contorted in bliss lips swollen from abuse. His hands fell from Erwin’s hair grabbing at the pillow behind him with white knuckles his thighs trembled moans turning into whimpers. 

“Erwin,” he gasped saying his name like a prayer. “I’m close.” Erwin disregarded the warning taking all of Levi and swallowing around him. He felt Levi’s thighs tense finally letting go of small hips to let Levi fuck his face to orgasm. Levi came with a shout almost bending his spine in half while his hips bucked into Erwin’s mouth. The blonde swallowed effortlessly savoring the tang of Levi’s cum on his tongue sucking lightly until Levi tried pushing him away from overstimulation. He pulled away sitting up and licking his lips before giving Levi a lazy smile.

The brunette was boneless one leg hanging off the couch as he tried to catch his breath. His blissed out face stared up at Erwin before giving Erwin a smile of his own. “Fuck.” Levi said lost for words. He sat up on shaky arms looking down at Erwin cock that was currently trying to bust out of his jeans. “Let me take care of you too.”

 

 

They took their time getting to his room touching and teasing all the way. Erwin had his hands around Levi’s waist as they entered nipping playfully at the back and side of his neck. Levi looked around the room making a noise of approval. The room was slate gray, white and black with picture windows showing the scenic view of dark green mountains and stars. A large bed sat in the middle of the room right in front of a huge mirror that took up most of the wall. Levi arched his brow at that, slipping from Erwin’s grip and turning to help him shed his clothes revealing his sculpted body. 

The smaller man ran his eyes over his body shamelessly they were clouded with unapologetic lust. “Shit, you look like you belong in a museum. How are you so perfect?” 

Erwin beamed at the compliment guiding Levi to the bed. “Some people would disagree with that. But thank you anyway.” Levi scoffed at his modesty pushing him on the bed. They laid in the middle after Erwin took out lube and a condom from the nightstand. Levi straddled him looking down with those heavy eyes of his as he began to finger himself. Erwin felt his cock twitch at the sight watching as Levi’s greedy hole swallowed his small fingers. Levi let out breathy moans deep in his throat riding his fingers before pulling out. 

Erwin already had the rubber tight on his straining dick letting out a breath when Levi began stroking him with slippery hands. He leaned forward against Erwin’s chest before sinking down on him slowly. Erwin tensed when he felt that tight heat envelop him it took everything for him not to thrust all the way into Levi.

“Ah, shit. You’re so fucking big.” he groaned before sinking to the hilt. It was rather impressive that he could take Erwin with barely a wince especially with how tight he was. Levi started rocking his hips getting used to the hot length inside of him. Erwin watched as he pulled up to the head before his dick disappeared into Levi’s velvet heat once more. He let out a soft groan wanting Levi to quicken the pace his blue eyes were swallowed by black blown wide with arousal.

As if hearing his silent plea Levi started a rapid pace skin slapping as he bounced on Erwin’s cock. “Fuck.” Erwin hissed grabbing at Levi’s thighs before squeezing his round ass. Levi moaned at rough fingers spreading him open. He turned to see their reflection as they fucked, his cheeks spread hole glistening while it fluttered around Erwin’s girth. A spike of pleasure ran through him, the mirror was a nice touch. 

Levi let out a deep moan when he found his spot tightening around Erwin and prompting the blonde to respond with a gasp of pleasure nails digging into Levi. Levi rode that angle hitting that spot over and over his newly hardened dick bounced as he quickened the pace. Erwin met his pace as pressure built in his groin sitting up to bite into Levi’s neck when the brunette threw back his head. Levi only let out a hiss of pain that turned into a grunt when his dick grazed Erwin’s hard abs. 

Erwin pulled back catching the sight of sharp blood against pale skin. He felt his heart beat faster at the sight a rush of desire flooded him suddenly pushing him close to the edge. He lifted Levi roughly laying him on his back as he took control. He thrusted into the smaller man ruthlessly earning a surprised yelp from him. Levi’s face scrunched up in slight pain fueling Erwin further. He felt his hands twitch itching to wrap themselves around the brunette’s thin neck. 

He was so fragile, thin bones and lean muscle fitting perfectly in Erwin’s hands. The flutter of Levi’s pulse teased Erwin as he caressed his throat before closing his hand around it. He continued to fuck Levi at a brutal pace the man’s head hung off the edge of the bed mewls slipping past his lips as he tried to keep up with Erwin. He groaned Levi’s little noises of pleasure gracing his ears, he tightened his hold on Levi’s throat when he felt its pulse quicken on his fingers. Erwin felt that same itch nag at him, he wanted those sensual noises to turn into screams and whimpers wanted to feel Levi struggle under him body writhing violently.

He watched Levi’s face as he cut off his windpipe feeling Levi tense around him. Hands flew up to claw at his Levi’s choked gasps and moans went straight to his dick as he started thrusting into Levi in a sloppy rhythm. He was close, so close, he moaned deep in his throat feeling the scratches on his hand Levi’s thighs tightening around him in a panic. He came with a grunt when Levi suddenly became impossibly tight grey eyes rolling into the back of his head his body stiffening. Erwin admired the sight, drunk off adrenaline and post-orgasmic bliss before finally loosening his hand.

Levi sucked in a sharp breath violently coughing as he held his throat. He turned to his side forcing Erwin to pull out. Erwin rubbed his back as the coughing calmed the smaller man’s breathing was ragged as he forced in more oxygen. Levi pushed his hand away before moving away angrily getting up on shaky legs and glaring at Erwin. He had cum glistening on his toned stomach showing evidence of his own orgasm, his black hair was wild from fucking his pretty face flushed and eyes red rimmed. His skin bruised easily on his hips and thighs his throat an angry red from blood and abuse. Erwin felt his dick stir again, Levi was the picture of beauty. He was absolutely bewitching. 

“What the hell was that!?” Levi growled looking pissed. Erwin almost gave him an impassive look before schooling his expression into something resembling guilt. 

“I’m sorry, I got carried away. Are you hurt?” Erwin stood up softening his baritone to try comforting Levi. Levi grit his teeth stepping back wearily to keep space between them.

“No shit I’m hurt you asshole! You almost killed me!” Levi yelled becoming increasingly agitated. Erwin frowned pushing down the irritation that welled up in him. He scratched the back of his neck letting out a sigh.

“I really am sorry. I thought you were into it. It was a lapse in judgement.” Levi gave him a look of disbelief before shaking his head.

“Even if I am you should’ve stopped when I was trying to pry your goddamn hands off.  _ Jesus _ , and to think I was actually enjoying your company. I’m fucking out of here. I’m glad you got what you wanted you sick fuck.” Levi said before storming downstairs. 

Erwin followed at a slower pace picking up his boxers and pants on the way to put them on. He scolded himself for going too far too soon, letting his urges get the best of him. It was unlike him to be so sloppy but even more unlike him to be so hesitant. He came down to see Levi putting on his clothes in angry jerking motions a strange longing washed over him at the sight giving him pause. He didn’t want the little escort to leave he was frustrated with Levi’s distance, he just wanted him laying in his bed again pliant and sweet. Erwin ignored the irrational feeling his eyes trailing over to the kitchen in contemplation. He calmly walked over to the counter blue eyes trailing over his utensils until they landed on the assortment of knives displayed in a wooden block.

“You sure you don’t want to stay?” he said hand running over the handle of the chef’s knife before pulling it out and studying the blade as it glinted. “It’s not safe to travel at this time of night.” 

“So you can choke me out again? I think I’ll take my chances out there. A mountain lion would be better company at this point.” Levi grumbled. 

Erwin smirked incredibly amused despite himself. He could imagine eyes as sharp as the blade in his hand flashing angrily and it made his heart speed up with excitement. There was something stopping him and he wanted to explore it, to find out exactly what that thing is. 

“Levi.” he called out slipping the knife back into place and walking over to Levi in the anteroom. He fixed his face into an apologetic expression when the man finally turned to acknowledge him. He pulled out his wallet handing Levi two crisp hundred dollar bills. Levi looked at the money suspiciously before looking back at Erwin. He shrugged giving Levi an unsure smile.

“It’s just a tip. And perhaps incentive to see me again so I could make up for it.” Erwin’s gaze held sincerity and longing. Levi searched the deep blues of his eyes, steel grey softened to liquid silver despite his tense body language. He snatched the money pulling open the door with a mumbled “Don’t count on it.” before slamming it shut.

Erwin laughed through his nose before closing his eyes. He stored every image of Levi from tonight committing it to memory, reveling in it. He couldn’t believe he almost wasted an  opportunity, after all he hasn’t been this curious in a long time.                                       

 


	2. Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks so much for the reviews and kudos<3 Also the pointers helped! (I hope the structure is better this time around haha) funny thing is I wrote the summary while drunk and apparently drunk author wasn't having it so I might have to add more depth to the summary itself. Also I'm considering trying to find a beta but idk
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy it!

 

Erwin was a stable man. In all the 32 years of his life he’s never been one to lose sight of himself. He’s seen other people lose themselves, seen them drown in their own emotions and base desires. It never got old for him, it had been one of the only things to pique his interest since he’d seen his own father mentally deteriorate right before his eyes. His father was a weak man who wasted his life wallowing in self-pity over the loss of a woman. Erwin couldn’t understand this despite the fact that that woman was his own mother. He abandoned all respect he had for the man who threw away his self-preservation for someone else; A man who let emotions rule his rationality. Erwin would never be anything like his father and he still believes this. And yet he feels that lately...

 

he’s been distracted.

 

He sat in his living room staring at the bright screen of his laptop as he trailed through Levi’s profile for the third time that night. He tried contacting Levi through his phone numerous times only to have his texts ignored. He found himself pushing down bouts of anger at the sting of rejection, something admittedly foreign to him. His jaw tightened as he looked at that same photo of Levi with those aloof eyes staring at him. He wanted to see that liquid silver dance in the light again. He wanted to know more about the mysterious escort. What was the man like on an everyday basis? What did he do in his free time? Did he have someone who was special to him? Erwin felt a flare of indignation at the thought, a strange wave of jealousy took over him.

 

He decided he had to find out more about the other man. He looked for hours but Levi proved himself to be even more frustratingly elusive than Erwin thought. Stubbornly he continued to search, his compulsion pervading any other thoughts. Levi seemed to be secretive in his private life as there didn’t seem to be any social media that could be found of him. Erwin considered the possibility that “Levi” wasn’t his real name but it was his only lead at the moment.  

 

Then Levi’s tattoos flashed in his mind, his job as a tattoo artist could lead somewhere. Unfortunately L.A. was a place _filled_ with tattoo shops which could present a problem. Erwin searched until he saw a picture of very familiar tattoos showcased on a website he was unfamiliar with. The site he ended up on was very similar to instagram but seemed to be for tattoo artists and tattoo enthusiasts. The pictures were most certainly Levi but he looked further to be sure. The website was simple and clean with a mostly black and grey design. It definitely looked like more of an underground website which made sense for someone like Levi.

 

The pictures were good quality, he was often shirtless showing off all his ink. One particular photo focused on a beautifully intricate tattoo depicting a sleek black panther climbing his back; dark hellebore flowers bloomed and tangled around the feline’s slender body as it climbed. The large tattoo covered his entire back and faded into the beginnings of two sleeves. Most of his face was cut off in all of them but Erwin could see the glint of that silver septum over plush, pouty lips. Erwin smiled as he looked at the pictures, this was unmistakably Levi. He seemed to be promoting his work and had a large fan following who adored it. Likes and comments filled with praise dominated his posts, he was rather well liked. He did start to notice certain people who showed up quite a bit on his posts, they were the only people Levi actually responded to. A red-headed girl with a sweet smile and colorful tattoos on her arms was one of them.

 

They seemed to be friends and talked often, luckily for Erwin the girl seemed more open than Levi so he figured he’d get more out of her than him. He clicked on her page which was mostly filled with pictures of her and her dog, nothing important or useful. He decided to disregard her almost backing out of her page until he saw a post that Levi was tagged in. It was a flyer promoting a party that read _Tattoo Night - Inked Saturdays_ the flyer was a gaudy red and black showcasing a fully tattooed woman in a suggestive pose. The girl commented under the flyer with a simple “Can’t wait to see you Lee!” and a smiley emoji next to it. Erwin felt excitement flooding his system, it was like a predator who just got the first whiff of his meal that night. He found him, he finally had something to go by. He smiled as he checked the date on the flyer, he couldn’t wait to see Levi either.

 

* * *

 

 

The bar was in a rough neighborhood, trash and grime lined the streets littered with bottles of alcohol and cigarettes. The place was all black brick sitting at the edge of the street. The name of the place, Venom, was barely noticeable printed across a black window. It would be easy to bypass the bar if one didn’t pay attention. The patrons that were waiting outside only gave Erwin a glance before ignoring him, it was surprising since he was in the tattoo-less minority but Erwin was grateful for it. He was momentarily mocked by the bouncer asking if he was lost but he simply gave the brute a charming smile and confirmed that he was in fact in the right place. The bouncer must’ve saw the way his smile didn’t thaw the coldness of his eyes because he said nothing more and let Erwin in after patting him down.

 

The red lights on the dancefloor made everyone’s skin glow eerily as they danced and drank. He ordered his own drink moving to a less populated part of the bar where he can keep an eye out for Levi. He looked around with a bored expression at the writhing bodies on the dance floor and felt nothing. They were like pulsating bags of meat or mindless cattle. Erwin briefly wondered why Levi invoked such a different reaction in him than other people? He hardly knew the little escort yet he found himself in an unlikely situation in order to pursue him.

 

He ignored the leers and flirtatious smiles of men and women that passed him, icy blue eyes scanning the crowd until he saw a familiar face. The girl from the website was walking in the bar excitedly chatting with someone behind her. Erwin’s heart sped up when he saw that it was Levi. He felt like he hasn’t seen the smaller man in ages and there he was in the flesh. Erwin had to stop himself from walking up to the tempting man right then and there. He was only there to observe, he didn’t want to scare Levi off so fast. He had to be patient and bide his time. The blonde didn’t want to cause any further damage due to his recent inability to stop his impulses.

 

Levi walked behind his friend at a languid pace, loose limbed and confident like the panther inked on his back. He wore leather pants that left nothing to the imagination a plain black shirt with a deep neckline showed off part of his chest. Red roses decorated the skin under his collarbones their black outlines more visible under the white lights of the bar. Black combat boots were laced up to his leather calves accentuating his slender legs. Erwin felt arousal warm his skin when Levi stripped off his battered leather jacket to reveal the shredded back of his shirt, that same black panther peeking through at him. He stared intently thinking about how much he wanted to bend Levi over the bar he was standing in front of.  

 

Levi’s delicate features were pulled into that same unimpressed frown he always wore; his heavy lidded eyes glaring at his companion as she forced a full shot glass in his hands. Erwin could see how many people openly admired Levi as he and his friend threw drinks back and talked. He spotted a man on the other side of the bar who seemed to be particularly interested in what Levi was doing. The man was around the same size as Erwin tattoos covering everything but his face his short cropped hair was bleach blonde. He had a smarmy smile on his face as he watched Levi, his eyes raking over every part of his small form.

 

Erwin’s gaze lingered on the other blonde before ignoring him and setting his eyes back on Levi. He was intrigued by the interactions between Levi and his hyperactive companion, they were so opposite yet Levi looked visibly comfortable around the small girl. As time passed the dark-haired man even let out a few chuckles as he relaxed. A good amount of liquor was running through his veins at this point. Erwin wished he were closer, he wanted to see that drunken blush blooming over pale skin.                           

 

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the redhead walking towards the bathroom leaving Levi to scroll through his phone. Suddenly the man from earlier came up to Levi greeting him, and to Erwin’s surprise Levi greeted him back in a familiar manner. They talked casually the larger man standing much too close to Levi for Erwin’s liking. The man was flagging down a bartender clearly trying to buy Levi a drink since Levi had to stop him and decline. The man gave up instead choosing to move closer to Levi crowding him against the bar as he continued to flirt. Erwin’s blood ran hot at the sight his nostrils flaring slightly blue gaze hardening as he watched.  

 

The man boldly ran his hands down Levi’s sides to his leather clad legs causing Erwin’s eyes to follow every trace of those hands that had no right to touch Levi, those thin lips tainting a soft mouth when the other blonde brushed their lips together. Levi was smirking as he evaded the kiss instead pulling him down to whisper in the man’s ear. He was surely murmuring sweet words with that voice that was soft and heavy all at once. Erwin felt a cold rage as he observed the scene violent scenarios running through his head repeatedly. Erwin felt like he was being taunted, the hand around his glass clenched until his knuckles turned white.

 

Suddenly he saw Levi began to push the man away playfully shooing him in dismissal. The stranger trailed his hand against Levi’s backside before moving away letting Levi walk towards the bathroom. The man watched Levi walk away before going the opposite direction. Erwin watched as the man disappeared into the other side of the bar before getting up and following. He walked away from the crowd staying in barely lit areas as he searched for him eyes finding the other man just as he was yanking open a side door and exiting the building.

 

Erwin quicken his pace catching the door before it closed fully. Stepping out into the cool, dimly lit alley he saw that it went deeper. He walked further in turning a corner and catching sight of the man pulling out a bag of coke a sleazy smile still on his face. That same cold rage surfaced again and Erwin felt his hands twitch when a violent urge overtook him. The man snorted a line off his hand looking up when he saw Erwin walking towards him, his face was scrunched in confusion at his presence. He put the bag away but his smile didn’t faltered he simply looked Erwin up and down before snickering.

 

Can I help you? You a cop or somethin’? ” he said condescendingly. He was clearly feeling the liquid courage of alcohol and perhaps the cocaine didn’t help. Erwin ignored him walking slowly towards him with a blank stare. The man paused eyes flickering over Erwin wearily at the lack of response. “Are you fucking deaf?” he said angrily giving Erwin a look before shaking his head.

 

“Fucking weirdo.” he mumbled as he disregarded Erwin fumbling with his lighter while pulling out a pack of cigarettes. The man looked back up when he saw Erwin standing in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak when Erwin suddenly lunged punching the man square in the face. He could feel the satisfying crack of bone under his fist before the man stumbled back. The stranger felt his nose in shock before his face twisted in rage. He came at Erwin landing a fist on the sharp of his cheekbone. Erwin barely reacted his face still set in a stony expression as the man tried to grab at his throat to choke him. Erwin grabbed his hand twisting it until he heard his bones crack and a pained yell. He was brought to his knees before Erwin grabbed at his throat forcing him to the ground on his back. The stranger cursed trying to kick at him but stopped when Erwin landed another punch snapping the man’s head to the side and making his head spin. He barely gave the man time to recover before he landed another and another. His fist rained down on him teeth flying everywhere, soft flesh turning into bloody pulp, bones cracking under the constant impacts. Erwin didn’t stop until he felt the skin of his knuckles ache. The satisfaction of seeing the man’s mutilated face washed over him as adrenaline pumped in his veins. He was unrecognizable, his face now a mess of blood, broken bone, and swollen purple bruises.  

 

The other man was whimpering at this point begging him to stop head lolling to the side. Erwin was impressed, he didn’t even lose consciousness. Erwin searched the ground until his hand brushed a long sharp piece of glass. Ripping the man’s shirt he picked it up with the piece of cloth wrapping the cloth around the base. The man tried to scream but choked on blood. He struggled to flip over trying to lift himself but was clearly too out of it to function. Bloody saliva and snot dripped on the ground as he sobbed trying desperately to crawl away. Erwin wanted to curl his lip in disgust as he stood to watch the pathetic display.  

 

Erwin let the man think he was getting away before pinning him down with a foot and grabbing his hair roughly. He bent down sinking the glass in the soft flesh of the man’s throat, biceps flexing as he sliced through tendons and muscle yanking the shard back and forth in a sawing motion when its jagged edges got caught on skin. Erwin closed his eyes savoring the noises of the man below him choking on his own blood as he clinged onto the last of his life before going limp.

 

He stood checking himself to see that he managed to only get specks of blood on him. Thankfully he was wearing dark colors. His hands however were covered with blood unfortunately, it was unavoidable. He ripped another scrap of cloth from the lifeless body wiping his hands as much as he could. Staring down at the body he dragged it by it’s legs picking it up carefully to throw it in the nearby dumpster found even deeper in the already dark secluded alley. He grabbed his makeshift weapon sinking it into the dumpsters filth as well before walking away.    

 

 

He still felt jittery from the remaining adrenaline running through him as he walked back in the bar thankful for the dim lighting this time around. Erwin made his way to the bathroom pleased to see that it was meant for one person. Turning on the tap he used a generous amount of soap washing his hands with clinical precision. He looked at his reflection to see flecks of bright blood on his face contrasting with the deep blue of his eyes. He wiped his face checking himself and his surroundings thoroughly before exiting the bathroom. He paused when he saw Levi again. This time on the dance floor dancing to a slow electro-house song with his friend. He seemed to have forgotten all about the other blonde from earlier. Erwin was still high from what happened in the alley and his feet moved on their own accord as he walked towards Levi.

 

Erwin’s gaze never left him his surroundings turning into white noise, bodies fading out around the raven’s dark silhouette. Levi was dancing slowly the leather of his pants shining against the flashing lights. His hair was wild and tousled, his muscles flexing as he moved in fluid motions. Erwin saw Levi’s friend look at him in surprise as he approached stepping behind Levi. He gave her a playful wink causing her to smile in return. She gave Erwin a shameless once over before looking between him and Levi suggestively. He smirked placing his hands on Levi’s small hips. Levi gasped in surprise about to turn when Erwin gripped his hips more firmly. “Don’t turn around.” he ordered lips pressed to Levi’s ear. He felt Levi shiver despite the burning heat of his skin.

 

Erwin started to move his hips against Levi’s grinding to the beat. Levi and his friend were apparently communicating silently before Levi decided to dance along with him. The redhead gave Levi a thumbs up before moving away dancing with a nearby girl instead.

 

“Why can’t I turn around? According to Isabelle you must be pretty hot. You shy?” Levi asked, his deep voice slurring over the music. So her name was Isabelle? Erwin stored the girl’s name in his head before replying.

 

“Maybe I am.” Erwin’s teased, his voice rich with amusement.

 

“I wanna see your face.” Levi whined. He said it in an uncharacteristically childish tone that Erwin didn’t expect. He couldn’t help but find Levi adorable while under the influence.  

 

“Concentrate on my hands.” he said simply not wanting to risk Levi recognizing his voice even in Levi’s current state.

 

Levi nodded his head prompting Erwin to run his hands down Levi’s muscular thighs touching every spot that man touched, erasing any trace of him. Levi’s shapely ass rubbed up against him his long fingers trailing goosebumps along Erwin’s arms before tangling in blonde locks. Erwin buried his nose in Levi’s hair wanting so badly to inhale that lavender scent deeply. Instead he moved down to the back of Levi’s neck running his lips on salty skin savoring the taste. He slipped his hands under Levi’s shirt feeling soft skin over hard muscle before trailing his hands up further to graze taut, dusky nipples. He missed touching Levi, missed his sharp edges and the soft smoothness of his almost hairless skin. He was like a drug that Erwin never knew he needed.

 

Levi grabbed his large hands moving them back down to his hips before they could travel any further. “Don’t get too cocky.” Levi breathed a hint of a smirk in his voice. Erwin smiled against his neck sliding both his hands between Levi’s thighs before pulling him closer and thrusting against him. Levi simply dug his nails in Erwin’s hands grinding back even harder against Erwin. He felt his dick throb an involuntary groan leaving his throat. He wanted nothing more than to bite down on Levi’s throat and mark him, he wanted to thrust into that tight heat until Levi could think of nothing but him. Instead he kissed his neck squeezing his thighs before removing is hands when the song ended.

 

“Good boy.” he whispered in Levi’s ear before pulling away completely. He disappeared before Levi could turn to discover him. Having that taste of Levi was satisfying but he knew it wouldn’t be for long. He wanted more and soon an opportunity would show itself. Erwin wasn’t sure how long his patience would last though, he could already feel it running out.                      

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing murder is hard and I'm not sure why but hey, practice makes perfect. Erwin was a bit out of character this chapter but I suppose a murder's morality would be opposite to Erwin in some ways. 
> 
> Erwin probably creeped some of ya'll out, I'm sorry if he did but I'm not gonna lie I like Erwin a bit dark

**Author's Note:**

> the sex scene was very romantic novel-esque but i hope ya'll liked it :) 
> 
> give me some constructive input! thanks!


End file.
